


A Prince and His Pirate

by nextdoorgays



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Please give KouRyo love, Ryo loves Ko so much, this is a pirate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextdoorgays/pseuds/nextdoorgays
Summary: A pampered prince meets a gentle pirate by chance, after an attempt on his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Don't be afraid to leave comments!!!
> 
> Real quick self promo  
> Hi, it's me, the author  
> I'm Jamie, your local suffering Growth fan.  
> You can find me on twitter @ nextdoorgays and on tumblr @ heavens-saved-my-life

**Prologue**

 

The chandelier in the ceremonial hall shattered into millions of tiny and scattered pieces, just barely missing its target. Who was that target? Why, it was Prince Ryouta of course! The nobles had been after the royal family for years, and now that the prince was going to be crowned they had used the coronation to their advantage to assassinate the poor prince.

However, as I said before, the chandelier just barely missed their target. Someone had swept in to save the prince. Many knew this person as the Cold Prince of the Sea. Others knew the person due to his kindness and generosity towards anyone no matter how awful they might be. He was a pirate of a different breed, and he had been loyal to the royal family for eight years.

This is why a pirate captain tackled a prince to the ground that day, saving the prince’s life.


	2. Cold Prince of The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue, but with characters.

“Your Highness!! Watch out!!” a voice called out to the future king upon hearing the sound of a rope snapping.

Ryouta looked for whoever called to him. His eyes traveled up in shock to see the large chandelier falling right down on top of him. What he didn't expect was a strong force to suddenly push him out of the way of the objectile.

Glass shattered everywhere as the chandelier collided with the coronation hall’s floor and a large uproar of confusion from the attendees erupted. Ryouta hit the floor as well with the same force that pushed him out of the way sill on top of him. The prince slowly opened his eyes, meeting with a pair of sky blue ones. For a moment, his heart skipped a beat seeing his blond haired savior.

“Are you alright?” the savior spoke, his voice as gentle as a soft breeze in the spring.

Ryouta nodded, still dazed. Then, he realized who his savior was and instantly pushed him away.

“I'm quite alright, thank you,” the hoary haired prince huffed, avoiding eye contact.

The pirate smiled kindly, “I’m glad, your Highness.” He stood up, and extended a hand to the prince, “Follow me.”

“Why should I do that?” Ryouta inquired, refusing to follow a pirate.

“Your Highness!” an indigo haired night quickly approached the prince amidst the confusion of the crowd, “We have to follow him, there's no other choice! This was done by the nobles. They’ve turned the people against you.”

“The nobles..? Of course they would,” Ryouta let out a bitter sigh, looking to the pirate who saved his life, “There really is no other choice then, is there, Ken?”

Kensuke shook his head, “We need to go, now.”

The mystery pirate nodded, and kindly asked, “Will you follow me?”

A knight, a future king, and an oddly gentle pirate fled the coronation hall through the castle’s hidden corridors. No one except the royal family and a few close allies knew about these corridors, leading Ryouta to wonder who this pirate must be. The blond did seem familiar...

A gunshot reverberated around the castle, and a single scream could be heard. The dreaded cries of, “Kill the prince!!! Down with monarchy!!” came from the people as they stormed the castle in a frenzy, led by the nobles who supported them.

Shivers went down Ryouta’s spine as he rushed through the hidden corridors with a knight and a pirate. The hidden corridors felt more like catacombs to the royal. Water dripped from the ceiling forming puddles in the ancient tile. Cracks were formed in the stone walls, and there was almost a dry air about the place. Taking a left, a right, then another right, Ryouta was disgusted by all of the disgusting manner of insects he saw. Spiderwebs lined the corridor from top to bottom, insects crawled across the ground and Ryo tensed.

“Your Highness, we’re almost to the exit,” the pirate practically sensed Ryouta’s discomfort.

“We better be,” Ryouta mumbled to himself, trying not to focus on the dirty corridors. Instead, he focused on figuring out a way out of the kingdom. The nobles would be out to kill him no matter what. There wouldn't be any royalist sympathizers. The only people Ryouta could rely on in this moment were his personal knight, Kensuke, and whoever this pirate may be.

“I see the exit!!” Kensuke pointed out, and three pairs of eyes landed on a worn out wooden door at the end of the passage.

Ryouta was the first to push it open, needing to escape the awfully disgusting corridors. He had forgotten this door led to the cliffs that were just below the castle, hidden from view. He scanned the terrain quickly, taking note of a large vessel in the water people. A sudden gust of wind blew mist in his face and flinched, then turned to face the pirate, “You’re the Cold Prince, aren't you?”


	3. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's the only option we have,” the silver haired prince grumbled, “Until I can take the kingdom back on my own, and rightfully reclaim the throne… I’ll have to run”

“Yes, I am. Eto Koki, at your service,” the Cold Prince was gentle, and definitely not pirate-like what so ever, hence why they called him a prince.

“I'm assuming the king knew this would happen when he last spoke to you,” Ryouta cast his eyes back to the ship attempting to ignore the sudden pain he felt, “Unfortunately, not long after, he was poisoned by one of the kitchen staff.”

“I see,” Koki gently spoke, “My condolences. I had been gathering information overseas to return to your father. I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner.”

Ryouta grew silent, and Kensuke started to become a tad bit anxious.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we need to get on your ship as soon as possible, Captain. If we don't leave now, the rest of the royal guard will be after us, I'm afraid they're all with the rebellion,” Kensuke suggested.

“What about you, Ken? Are you sure you aren't an assassin they sent?” the prince’s garnet hues narrowed at the knight out of suspicion.

“No no no!” the knight frantically waved his hands defensively, “I’d never betray the crown! Never! I swore to serve you and only you, Prince Ryouta.”

Ryouta let out a sigh of relief then mumbled a quick apology.

“The way back down to the ship is a pretty dangerous path, you have to watch your step,” Koki began heading down a set of rocky, steep stairs that were barely clinging to the side of the cliff.

The odd trio made it to Captain Koki’s ship without any major injuries. Once to the ship, Ryouta was able to make out it's exquisite details. It definitely used to belong to the kingdom’s navy judging by how many canons there were on deck and elsewhere. He wondered if that was his father’s way of paying the pirate. The masts towered above everything with large, white sails to complete the look. There was a flag, flying high close to the sails. It had a strange emblem next to the usual skull and crossbones you'd often see on a pirate ship.

Upon arrival on deck, two energetic and excited voices shouted “THE CAPTAIN HAS ARRIVED!”

“Captain! Welcome back,” a tall black haired male approached with a slight smirk, “I see you've brought an entourage with you this time.”

“Entourage…” Ryouta felt irritated by the obvious joke.

“Allow me to introduce Ryouta Sakuraba, the prince of this kingdom,” the blond pirate stated, gesturing politely to the prince.

“Woah~” a brunette gasped in admiration, “A real prince!”

“Of course he's a real prince, why wouldn't he be?” Kensuke, the knight, pointed out.

The brunette nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head, “I’m new to the crew so I haven't really been many places yet…”

The black haired pirate punched the brunette in the arm, “Forgive this one. We picked up Mamoru a week ago off one of your country’s streets. He almost got run off by those annoying aristocrats.”

“Sou…” Mamoru’s eyes glittered, remembering his rescue.

“It doesn't help that he was drunk off his ass,” Sou chuckled, and Mamoru slightly pouted.

“I see,” Ryouta didn't know how to react to these… These pirates. He felt extremely uncomfortable in the social aspect of the situation, but he knew he needed to discuss things with the captain, “If you don't mind, Captain Kou, I would like to discuss a few things with you in your cabin. Alone.”

Blue eyes widened a bit, but the pirate nodded in understanding, “I imagine you have a few question. Please, follow me.”

And Ryouta followed Koki to the captain’s quarters. As Koki shut the door behind them, Ryouta let out a sigh. He examined the cabin, seeing that it was fairly simple, but still kept a kind elegance to it.

“I apologize for rushing in like I did,” Koki began to say, laying his hat onto a desk in the middle of the room, “The information I had received was information about an assassination and an eventual overthrow of your kingdom.”

“Which we just witnessed…” Ryouta pinched the bridge of his nose irritably, “I should have seen it coming. The nobles had been guzzling money from the kingdom for years. I warned my father, but he didn't believe me. From what I gather, the nobles blamed the royal family for lack of money in the kingdom and turned the people against us.”

Koki nodded, wistfully staring out of the window, “They're going to be coming after you… Which is why we're going to be departing in a few moments, if that's alright with you, your highness?”

“It's the only option we have,” the silver haired prince grumbled, “Until I can take the kingdom back on my own, and rightfully reclaim the throne… I’ll have to run”

For some reason, Ryouta found himself able to be honest with this blond stranger. He had no clue as to why. It only frustrated him, that is… Until his thoughts concentrated on the musket shots he heard from outside the cabin.

“Captain!!” Sou burst the door open, “They've found us already. Permission to fire the canons?”

“Yes,” Koki exited the cabin and noticed a few guardsman lining the mostly deteriorated port they were at, “Are we ready to set sail?”

“Yes, captain!!” Mamoru shouted as he finished getting the last sail ready, “We’re ready to go at your command!”

The pirate captain headed to the stern of the ship where the wheel was, “We're setting sail!”

“Your highness!” Kensuke was now by Ryouta’s side, “You need to stay in the cabin.”

Ryouta shook his head, distracted by the way Koki’s crew effortlessly worked the ship. It was almost like clockwork. The firing of canons, the shouts of orders… The way Koki stared at the sea ahead of them with a determined look in his sky blue eyes…

What was he thinking?! Ryouta shook his head again, this time more violently.

“Ryou… Are you okay?” Ken inquired, placing a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

“I'm fine~” Ryouta hummed a bit darkly.

Kensuke felt shivers go down his spine and nervous, “Okay, okay!”

“Besides, we're already almost out of this place and this'll be the last time we see our home for a while,” Ryouta forced a smile,seemingly bidding his home a goodbye.

 


End file.
